Dragon Ball High!
by dbzgirl1998
Summary: Brika is a normal girl who wishes for the ultimate wish, teenage Z fighters! They go to her school and she is a saiyan as well! Drama, love triangles, and jealousy! P.S. Characters from the same family, excluding spouses, are siblings. EX: Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Pan are sibs.


**Hey everyone! Here's a special treat! A new fanfic! This is something everyone has thought about and many wrote about, but why not spice it up with with features of my own? I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

"Finally! All seven dragon balls! Man, it was a hassle getting these..." I laid the dragon balls in the front yard of my house. "Arise Shenron!" And there he was. The most intimidating being known to man, the eternal dragon.

"State your wish." He calmly waited for me.

"I wish that all the Z fighters were in high school and that I was a saiyan as well." I gulped hoping it wasn't too much to ask for.

"Your wish has been granted." And with that he disappeard and the dragon balls scattered across the world.

Nothing happened. "Hm. Maybe it takes a while for it to kick in." Suddenly there was a pain in my lower back. I wanted to scream! Then, it was gone as quickly as it came. I looked back and found I had a brown tail! I ran inside to see what else changed.

I looked in a mirror and found I had pitch black hair and onyx eyes. Totally different than my light brown hair and brown eyes. AWESOME! I cheacked the clock and saw it was 11:42 pm. "I guess I got in pretty late." I ran upstairs to my room and got ready for bed. I was so excited to meet the Z Gang!

I got up right before my alarm clock went off. I had more energy than ever before! Was it because of excitement or because I'm a saiyan? Nevermind, time to get to school!

I got out of bed and threw on a set of clothes. Of course it's my favorite blue Monster Fox tee and a pair of old, worn out jeans. I put in my blood-vile earrings and a blood vile necklace. I want to look creepy cool today.

I brushed my hair, well, at least tried. It wouldn't go anywhere. It looked kind of like raditz's hair, but it only went down to my mid-back and had two strands framing my face. I looked good enough.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my book bag. Then I remembered I have a tail! I'll just wear it around my waist and pass it for a belt.

I rushed out the door to wait on the bus. I looked at my phone. I have way too long to wait. So I walked instead. I enjoyed the view as I walked when I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced back to find Vegeta following me!

"Hi Vegeta!" I waved at him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Do I know you...?" He looked at me as if trying to figure out where he's heen me.

"Uh..no, but the principal said there were going to be new students at our school. He named them off. I just guessed you were Vegeta." I lied the best I could. Hopefully he bought it.

"Whatever, by the way, you look saiyan... Are you...?" He looked at my hair and eyes mostly. I unraveled my tail and showed it to him.

"I sure am." I smiled brightly.

"You idiot! Wrap that back around your waist! Do you want people to know?!" I quickly wrapped it around again. Damn, he can be so bossy.

"Hey, my name's Brika. Just throwing that out there." And I continued walking. He walked a steady pace behind me. After what felt like forever, we finally arrived at the school.

"Hey Vegeta! Is that your girlfriend?" Goku smiled and waved at him.

"No way! Why would I ever date an brat like her?!" He crossed his arms. That comment ticked me off.

"You aren't that much older than me! So don't go calling me brat! You're like what, 15?!"

"I'm sixteen. Get your facts strait." And he walked into the school, totally ignoring me.

"I'm only a year younger!"

"Don't worry about him. He's stingy. My name is Bulma. What's yours?" The blue haired teen walked up to me.

"My name is Brika. Welcome to Sakura High." I smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks. Let me introduce you to my group." She walked over to a small group of girls. "This is Chi-Chi. She has a bit of a temper, especially if things don't go her way." She gestured to a raven haired teen. She could be a model! "This is 18. She doesn't really show her emotions." She gestured to a blonde punk looking teen. She is also very pretty! I feel left out... "Girls, this is Brika. Lets give her a warm welcome into the group! She will be showing us around today!"

"I..I will?" I sweat dropped. Is she volunteering me..? That's what to expect out of Bulma...

"Of course! Why wouldn't you?" She smiled at me. Very persuasive...

"Alright. I guess." I looked around for the boys. "Hey, I'm gunna go hang out with my friend, alright?" I took off before they could answer.

I found the group Vegeta was in. Goku, Raditz, Turles, and Nappa were all in the group. I walked up to them. "Hey Vegeta! Are these your friends?"

He crossed his arms. "I wouldn't call them friends..."

Goku put his arm around his shoulder. "Awe, don't be that way!"

Vegeta just moved away from him. "I would never consider you a friend Kakarot!"

Goku finally noticed me. About time... "Hey Veggie, isn't that the girl from earlier?"

"Yeah, what about her?" He glared at him. Probably thinking about his out his outburst from earlier.

"Is she a saiyan?" He said that TOO loud. Vegeta punched him in the face.

"Shut up you ignorant clown!"

Goku rubbed his cheek. "Geez. Sorry."

I spoke out. "Nice to meet you all. Im Brika." I smiled.

"Hey Brika!" They all spoke in unison.

A voice came from behind me. Well, three. "Hey everyone." I turned around to see Gohan, Goten and Trunks. Just saying, they looked good...

**Well, that's where I am going to end this chaper! I hope you enjoyed it! Have fun reading the rest!**


End file.
